The present invention relates generally to a lawn irrigation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lawn irrigation system having a decorative outer shell.
There are many types of sprinklers for use in irrigating grass. Typically, the sprinkler is placed in a stationary location to irrigate a specified region. Once the lawn in the specified region is sufficiently irrigated, the sprinkler is manually moved to a new location and the process is repeated.
In an attempt to overcome the need to periodically move stationary sprinklers, moving sprinklers have been created. One such moving sprinkler is disclosed in Pescetto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,229. In these moving sprinklers, the flow of water through the sprinkler causes the sprinkler to move along the lawn.
The present invention is directed to a lawn irrigation system that includes a frame, a motor, at least one drive wheel, a sprinkler arm, and a cover. The motor is operably attached to the frame. The at least one drive wheel is operably connected to the motor. The sprinkler arm is operably connected to the motor for dispersing water in a selected pattern. The cover is attached to the frame so that the cover at least partially covers the frame, the motor, and the at least one drive wheel so that the lawn irrigation system resembles an object other than a sprinkler.